Sexually transmitted diseases (STDS) have reached epidemic proportions in the United States; two of the most common STDS are genital herpes and genital warts. Clinicians have identified significant psychological distress in patients with these diseases. Research on treatment has focused almost exclusively on control of symptoms as if controlling symptoms will relieve distress. Not a single study has carefully examined the disease experience and disease-related stressors reported by people who have these two disease in order to determine if symptoms are the major source of stress. Nor have researchers explored the link between the disease experience, coping and psychological outcomes over time. Therefore, the major aims of this research are: 1) description of the characteristics of these two diseases during the first year after diagnosis, 2) description and comparison of the disease related stressors at diagnosis six months and one year after diagnosis, 3) description and comparison of coping activities associates with the two diseases at diagnosis, six months and one year after diagnosis, 4) examination of the relationships among personality, disease-related stressors, coping activities and psychological symptomatology at diagnosis, six months and one year after diagnosis, and 5) description of knowledge regarding modes of transmission and attitudes about sexual behavior among persons who have genital herpes or genital warts. The study will employ a longitudinal design with data collection at point diagnosis, six months and one year after diagnosis. Participants will be 200 affected persons (n=100 with genital herpes and n=100 with genital warts) from clinics in a midwestern city that serve primarily middle and upper middle-class patients, and 200 affected persons from clinics in a large urban area that serve mostly patients from lower socio-economic groups. Participants will provide data bout disease characteristics, knowledge and attitudes about their disease, perceived disease related stressors, personality characteristics, coping responses and psychological symptomatology. Data analysis will involve use of descriptive statistics, multivariate analysis of variance and regression. Data will be analyzed separately for participants from the two geographical areas to evaluate comparability of findings. Results of this study will help clinicians to identify areas for assessment and treatment of individuals with genital herpes or genital warts.